The Runes
by MentalAbuseToHumans-Maths
Summary: 'I do not own Mortal Instruments', SYOC, I need 6 different people, 3 boys 3 girls. They'll be chosen by me and my friend Evan, they can't be Gary-Sues or Mary-Sues! Enjoy
1. SYOC Form

**Hey, I'm doing an SYOC for The Mortal Instruments. I'll need 3 boys and 3 girls, they can be a Shadow Hunter, a Vampire or a Werewolf. For now there'll be no relationships, Jace and Clary: Nope, Alec and Magnus: Nada and Simon and Isabelle: Nah.**

**Relationships will progress throughout the story.**

_Name:_

_Nickname:_

_Age: _

_Gender: _

_Race:_

_Personality:_

_Looks:_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Siblings:_

_Friends/Best Friends/Neighbours:_

_Where They Live:_

_Relationship?:_

_Other:_

**This is my guy, he's not included in the amount of people allowed into the story**

_Name: _Chase Roland

_Nickname: _Ace

_Age: _17

_Gender: _Male

_Race: _Shadow Hunter

_Personality: _Cool, Calm and Collected but if you even attempt to touch his siblings he can and will kill you. Protective, Ferocious yet Sweet and Caring. He's Stubborn and kind of Arrogant when it comes to his particular set of skills. Funny and Random

_Looks: _Just woke up styled, black hair with natural blonde streaks going through. Big, sparkling blue innocent seeming eyes, long eyelashes, high cheekbones but not so high that they make his face triangular. A scar running from his temple to the side of his lip which is a bright, vicious pink. Tanned skin. 6,3 and a mere 134lbs including his muscular frame. Broad shoulders which are covered in freckles.

_Clothing: _A black vest with the words 'If You're Reading This, You've Been Checking Me Out' printed on it in large bold writing, navy jeans with rips in the knees, a light, gray hoodie with a leather jacket over it and white, muddy converse. A dogtag with his name and details on it hags around his neck and loosely dangles around his belly button.

_Likes: _Girls, Surfing, Animals, Runes, Adventures, Music Especially Rap and Rock, Running On The Beach, Showers and Swimming

_Dislikes: _Cleaning, Cats, Working and Being Pushed Around

_Siblings: _A 8 year old sister named Nicole and a 13 year old brother named Hunter

_Friends/Best Friends/Neighbours: _Jace Herondale, Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Evan Knight and Brooklyn Daniels

_Where They Live: _Born and raised in Ireland but living in the same home as Izzy and Jace

_Relationship?: _Yeah, you's can make me one

_Other: _Nope


	2. Wreck The Head

Hello there, I've chosen a few particular ones I really like.

James Arthur Steelgaze - Arwin Fred

Beatrice White - Rainbow Gumboots

Cameron Jailene Lightshade - Serenity Shadowstar

Those are all so far because I can't chose between Silena Sinclair and Avery Marks so I want you guys to choose! I also really love Patrick MacDougall but this is placed in New York so I'd love to use him considering I am an Irishman just as he is but he'd have to move to NY, but if that isn't okay then I can use someone else,

I still need 2 boys (If I can't move Patrick to NY), of any age above 13 and under 19. I got too many girls to count in PM so I'm sooooo sorry if you didn't make it but somehow I will definetly add them in just not as a main character.

But to those who did make it so far well done! I loved your characters which is obviously why I dded them in. But for Silena and Avery here they are...

Name:Avery Marks

nicknames: none really

age:17

gender: female

race: shadows hunter

personality: Avery is very serious and focuses on her work more than her life. She is a bit sarcastic and is very stubborn. She doesn't like mudanes and finds them weak and insufferable. She however is very loyal to her firends and the clave. She doesn't trust well but if people can get her out of her shell she is sarcastic,mellow and may be a little bit shy.

looks: Long dark curly hair usually in a braid or ponytail,goes down to her waist. Her eyes are a blueish grey, looking different in the light and dark. She is tall and a little curvy. She is very elegant but not exactly the most beautiful girl in thw world.(she's not ugly though)

clothing: jeans and dark colored t shirts nothing to bright to catch anyone's attention. Some combat boots and a silver bracelet to ward off were wolves if needed.

likes: running, reading,winter, hot, chocolate

dislikes: mudanes, cocky people, bugs,

siblings: none

friedns/best friends/neighbors: Jace Herondale, Isabelle lightwood(she doesn't get along with Alec that good though)

where they live: Same as Izzy and Jace

relatonship: I don't care if she has one or not.

AND

Name: Silena Sinclair

Nickname: Just Silena :)

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Race: Shadow Hunter

Personality: Angelic on the outside, devious and confident on the inside. Silena may come across as sweet but once you get to know her, her ice-cold aura would make you avoid her. She prides herself in being snarky, but knows the balance between good and evil, and would immediately side with the good.

Looks: Silena has bright blue eyes, crimson red lips, and always has a small smirk written on the left side of her face. She's pale, average in height (she's tall, but not really tall, around 5'7), and has a slender, well-toned body. Silena also has long wavy black hair, which she often wears down, or up in a messy bun.

Likes: Partying, going out, hunting

Dislikes: Too much restrictions, cocky villains

Siblings: None, she's an only child

Friends/Best Friends/Neighbours: Neighbors with Jace and Izzy.

Where They Live: New York, near the other Nephilim.

Relationship?: She would like someone who can control her, and would sweep her off her feet. Probably someone as snarky as she is, someone who can intimidate her.

Other: x

**I know this is probably a wreck-the-head but I needed to post this! The actualy story will start next chapter**

**Grand lads, **

**Danny**


	3. Introduction to Chase and others

Alri I counted the votes for Silena or Avery and here are the results

Avery:3

Silena:5

And the winner is Silena Sinclair - Cheetaswillruletheworld. I personally had no say in this so LemonScratchPost, I'm sorry!

I now have all the characters I need so this is the official closing. I got so many Shadow Hunters, no werewolves and around three vampires so to make this a mixed race story here are the results

James Arthur Steelgaze - Arwin Fred

Beatrice White - Rainbow Gumboots

Cameron Jailene Lightshade - Serenity Shadowstar

Silena Sinclair - Cheetaswillruletheworld

Patrick MacDougall - Irish Templar

Adam Fitzsimons - FightForOurRightToLife

Sound lads so they're the results. I'm sorry if you didn't get through but I'll try and put you in at some stage as a secondary character

Chase's POV

I heard the doorbell ring for around the tenth time today and it's only bloody 2:30! Okay, exaggeration it's only 12 o'clock and it's only rung three times but you know what I mean. Now I'm talking to myself, moving on.

I threw on my favourite vest, new jeams and my dogtag before strolling casually across the hall to Clary's bedroom. I opened the door quietly doing my best not to make any noise once I saw her finishing off a drawing of Jace. While she was distracted I grabbed her waist and shouted 'boo' causing the poor girl to scream in fright. I burst out laughing at her drawing realising in her panic her hand slipped and drew a huge line through Jace's face.

"Morning Clary, nice drawing", Clary punched my chest while I smirked. Eventually though it got boring and the foreign voices in the hallway seemed more interesting than a little elf person punching me.

I opened the door to be greeted by two girls talking. One looked really hot while the other was more Jace's type. One girl had long wavy black hair up in a messy bun. She was average height and had a slender, toned body. Which is all I could see from here.

The other girl was taller than the first, she had sweet midnight blue eyes, an athletic build and layered blonde hair. She saw me leaning against the doorway and stared at me unfased. The first girl noticed the slight change and turned around to meet my gaze.

Damn, she was fine! I smiled charmingly at her but she just put her hand out to shake mine.

"Hi, I'm Silena Sinclair but call me Silena. I've never seen you here before, are you a transfer?", Silena smiled slightly as I took her hand in mine. It looked fragile and breakable but surprisingly it nearly matched my strength.

"I'm Chase Roland, I'm an Irish tranfer but I arrived early. Are you two tranfers?", I met the other girls gaze and allowed myself to let my guard down. These girl seemed harmless plus Clary was in the room behind me if I needed help.

"I'm Cameron Lightshade, I lived here forever but recently I've been visiting my brother. It's nice to meet you", Cam stretched her hand out and I shoke it politely.

"I live a few houses down but Izzy invited me out for Taki's. I can't find her though", I nodded and shouted at the top of my voice for Izzy but sitll no one came out of her room. "Maybe she's busy. Why don't we get Jace and everyone else and go together?",

I grinned slightly before telling the girls I'd meet them downstairs. I knocked on Clary's door and an angry, red head appeared glaring at me.

"Coming to Taki's babe? Everyone's going", I winked suggestively at Clary who sighed theatrically.

"Yeah sure, let me get my bag first though",

I jogged down to Izzy's room and barged in, just to see her in a towel. I stood there in shock as she screamed in fright. I immediatly apoligized and ran from the room only to be greeted by Magnus Bane and Alec.

"What's wrong, boy?", Magnus smiled and scratched his head... or his strange, spiky, multi-coloured hair. I opened my mouth to reply but no words came out but Izzy did. She walked out of her room smirking as if nothing happened. I bowed my head and muttered another apology under my breath but Isabelle just laughed it off.

"It doesn't matter. Do you guys want to come to Taki's with the other transfers, Clary,Jace and I?", They all agreed and we begun to walk towards the lift awkwardly. Well, it got even awkwarder (If that's even a word) when we got in the lift and two boys stood there talking.

One had short, red hair, pale skin and an athletic build. When he talked he had the same accent as Chase, an Irish one. The other guy had long black hair, purple eyes and a muscular build.

"Well, Mike' said the doctor. 'I can't quite diagnose your case. I think it must be the drink'  
'Sure, that's all right, doctor, 'said Mike ' I know how you feel. I'll come back when you're sober." The red headed boy chuckled to himself while everyone else stood staring at him. "Hi, I'm Patrick MacDougall but call me Pat or Patty",

Luckily before any more awkward introductions could be made the elevator door opened and Jace stood talking quietly to Cam, occasionally laughing and smiling genuinely. He noticed the look on everyone's faces so he smirked at each of them.

"Ready to go?",

It ain't very long but it's all I could manage to do with homework, extra credit and bitchy teachers who never let us (me in particular) out early. I'm adding everyone else in later.

QUESTION! - Have you decided so far who you want your character to date? Or go out with?


End file.
